


I wanna love you good

by GemmaRose



Series: The Lawlu Gay Pirates AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gay Pirates (song), Cuddling, Fluff, Hat Swapping, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law loves night watch on calm nights, when the whole world is still and quiet and the stars shine down bright enough that he doesn't need any other light. He loves it even more with Luffy at his side.</p><p>Set in the Gay Pirates AU, before Doflamingo finds out about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna love you good

“Hey, Torao?”

Law smiled slightly, and tilted his head towards Luffy’s voice without taking his eyes from the horizon. “Yeah?” he said back quietly, hesitant to break the peaceful silence.

“I’m cold.”

Law smiled wider at that, and almost laughed. Even without looking, he could hear the terrible poker face in Luffy’s tone. The boy couldn’t lie to save his life, honestly. “I doubt that, Luffy-ya.” he teased, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back against the mast. On a night like this, keeping watch was almost calming. Warm air, a gentle breeze, a sky full of bright stars all the way down to the horizon on every side. With anybody else it would’ve been a few hours of near silence, but Monkey D. Luffy was the exception.

Luffy huffed, and warm arms draped over Law’s shoulders, sliding in under his forearms. “Fine. I wanna cuddle with Torao.”

Law leaned his head back, eyes leaving the horizon and locking onto Luffy’s face. Anybody else, he would’ve scowled and told them that keeping watch for Marines and enemy pirates was a serious job that they shouldn’t get distracted from. But this wasn’t anybody else, this was Luffy, so he let his mouth quirk into a small smile and moved a hand to the back of the rubberman’s head. “Hmm, I think I’ll need some convincing.” he murmured, sliding his fingers up under the ever-present straw hat.

Luffy beamed, his whole face lighting up brighter than all the stars in the sky, and Law hummed contentedly into the slightly clumsy upside-down kiss he received immediately afterward. His nose bumped into Luffy’s chin, and his neck started to complain before long, but despite the oddness Law didn’t pull away. When Luffy did, he smiled and lowered his arms, patting the floor at his side. Luffy smiled that blinding smile again, and seated himself with his legs across Law’s lap.

Law smirked, and held his right hand out. “Room.” a small blue bubble spread from his upturned palm, and engulfed them in under a second. “Shambles.” he leaned forward slightly, flicked his fingers, and when the Room vanished a second later their hats were switched. Luffy giggled, and when he tucked his head against Law’s chest it was with a fuzzy spotted white brim instead of a scratchy pokey straw one.

“Torao is the best.” Luffy grinned, wrapping his arms around Law’s torso several times.

“If you fall asleep again, I’ll cut your hands off and swap them with your feet.” Law threatened.

“No you won’t.” Luffy mumbled, folding his legs sideways and somehow managing to twist them around Law’s shins. “Torao likes me too much to do that.”

Law sighed, and rested one hand on Luffy’s knee while the other rubbed mindlessly up and down his spine. “And for the life of me I have no clue why.”

Luffy smiled, and pressed a gentle kiss to Law’s neck. “It’s ‘cuz I’m cute and cuddly.” he said confidently.

“Mm, nah.” Law smiled back, tilting his head to the side so Luffy could kiss a bit higher. His eyes drifted back to the horizon, doing an automatic scan for irregular shapes which could be islands or ships.

“‘Cuz I give the best hugs?” Luffy asked, pressing a kiss over Law’s pulse and then one to the underside of his jaw.

“Not that.” Law shook his head slightly and tilted it back a bit, eyes seeking out familiar constellations among the field of stars. The arrow, the comet, the devil’s curl which pointed to the North star.

“‘Cuz I’m gonna be Pirate King?”

Law laughed quietly at that, and tilted his head down so he could give Luffy a proper kiss. Luffy’s lips were warm on his, gentle but insistent, and Law trailed his hand up Luffy’s back to thread his fingers through the hair below the fluffy mostly-white brim of his hat. Luffy sighed slightly when they parted, and after taking a breath Law pulled him in for another almost lazy kiss. The straw hat tilted back on his head, and his free hand slowly traced up over Luffy’s shorts, coming to rest at the small of his back.

“Sure.” he whispered when they parted again, foreheads pressed together with half an inch of compressed fluff between them. “Something like that.”

“So, when I’m King of the Pirates, what’ll you be?” Luffy asked, arms stretching and he pulled back to give Law a curious look.

“Idunno.” Law shrugged, the land on the back of Luffy’s head sliding down to rest on his shoulders. If he was remembering semi-standard rules of nobility in the New World, then... “Prince Consort of the Pirates, I guess?”

Luffy sniggered, and leaned back in to press their foreheads together. “Silly Torao.” he gave Law a quick kiss, still smiling as he did it. “When I’m Pirate King, you’re gonna be my boyfriend.” he said quietly in Law’s ear, like he was telling some great secret for only Law to hear.

Luffy’s tone sent very pleasant tingles down his spine, but Law couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at the younger teen’s simplistic words. “Luffy-ya, in most monarchies in the New World, the King’s boyfriend is Prince Consort.”

“Myeehhhhh,” Luffy groaned, dropping his head to rest on Law’s shoulder. “But consorts are for sex an stuff, right?”

Law snorted, but Luffy pulled back with a determined frown and kept talking. “Torao’s not for sex, Torao’s for being Torao.”

Law blushed, and ducked his head. “Luffy-ya.” his voice was thick, so he cleared his throat and blinked back tears. “A consort is just somebody a noble person is dating but can’t marry. They’re not just for sex.”

“Oh, really? Huh.” Luffy frowned adorably as Law managed to blink back the last of his tears and lifted his head. “Then why would Torao be one?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Law frowned back. Luffy didn’t always make sense, but it was unusual to see the rubberman actually thinking about something. It almost looked like steam could come pouring out of his ears at any moment, like in the comics Baby 5 pulled out of every newspaper they got.

“Well, when I’m Pirate King, I’ll be strong enough nobody can tell me what to do.” Luffy said slowly, forehead creased in uncharacteristic thought. “So if I wanted to marry you, who’d say I couldn’t?”

Law had to replay the question in his mind a few times to be sure he’d heard it right, and even then it didn’t make sense. “What?”

Luffy’s limbs uncoiled from around him, and snapped back to normal size with a sound like a rubber band releasing its tension against somebody’s skin. “If a consort’s someone a noble can’t marry, Torao wouldn’t be one, because nobody can tell the Pirate King what to do.” Luffy nodded his head once, as if that settled the matter. “The King of the Pirates is the free-est person in the world, so when I get there, if I wanna marry Torao then I’m gonna.”

Law chuckled at that, bringing his knees towards his chest slightly and moving his hands to rest on Luffy’s elbows. “You’re a real piece of work, Luffy-ya.”

Luffy shrugged, and shifted so he was sitting tucked against Law’s side. One rubbery arm stretched five times around the taller teen’s torso, shoulder behind Law’s back and fingers curled into a belt loop, but it was a comfortable warm pressure that set Law at ease. Law turned his gaze back to the horizon, scanning again for ships or islands, and quietly placed an arm around Luffy’s shoulders.


End file.
